Crow vs the World/Lydia Kukla
This is Lydia Kukla's page for Crow vs the World. To see her main page, click here. ---- Lydia Kukla is a boss in Crow vs the World. She is generally seen as the sixth boss, as the page shows her enemies sixth and she is weak to the Golden Sand Spin. However, since the bosses can be done in any order, you can save her for last if you wanted to. Background A stage performer who's never had a starring role with the exception of one time. That one time was of course, ruined by a scavenging Crow, who was sleeping in one of the stage props. Ruining her performance, Lydia has been wanting to get revenge on Crow since. Thanks to R.O.S.E, now she can... Stage Lydia's stage is a night-time beach initially, with neon signs and beach goers laying back in the background. It's fairly barren, with the only obstacle being giant waves that Crow must avoid from time to time. The second part of the stage takes place in a opera house, with a giant three wave fight with hundreds of enemies inside the theater before Lydia herself takes center curtain. Enemies Enemies found in Lydia's stage. Mini-Boss: Equinox Mask Equinox Mask appears at the entrance of the opera house, materializing as a clone of Crow. Equinox Mask is basically a floating version of Crow and can't be effected by attacks that go across the ground, requiring Crow to do air attacks fairly frequently or reflecting her projectiles. For a mini-boss, this is a fairly easy boss at first, but when half of the health bar is gone, Equinox Mask uses more deadly attacks and attempts to attack Crow head on and must be blocked. Strategy When Crow finally encounters Lydia, Lyida grabs a microphone. ---- :Lydia: Well, well, Crow, it's been a while since I've been a starring role... :Crow: God, who the hell are all you people and why are you ALL trying to kill me? :Lydia: Well... I mean you ruined my big break... :Crow: And that's worth killing me for? :Lydia: Hmm... Lydia drops the microphone. :Lydia: Yeah. :Crow: Okay, cool, we're doing this now. Green Phase Lydia begins her "green phase" with shutting out all of the lights off and then putting a spotlight on her and Crow. The player must navigate quickly to get the spotlight to loose them, as Lydia will attack Crow if she's in the spotlight after five seconds. After that, the lights go back on and Crow can now attack but Lydia will begin to summon a rotating shield made of rocks and dirt and then blast it all out, requiring Crow to dodge. The cycle repeats three times before Lydia goes into her yellow phase. Yellow Phase In Lydia's yellow phase, she summons three Talimasks that Crow must take out. She then attempts to drop a stage light on Crow, which she must dodge. Finally she attempts to attack at Crow by throwing a boulder at her, with Crow needing to use a Reaction Blue command to destroy and it and send it back. The cycle repeats three times before Lydia enters her red phase. Red Phase With all the stage lights out, the final phase involves a standoff between Lydia, who encases her hands in rock as giant boxing gloves. One spotlight illuminates the stage and Crow has to knock Lydia into the darkness without getting into it herself. The darkness will harm Crow every second she's in it. The red phase finally ends when Lydia is in the dark with no health. When Lydia is defeated, the lights dim, the curtains close, and Crow takes her clothes and earns 1000 Blood Money. She also learns "Celebratory Bow" as a taunt. Effective Taunts TBA Category:Subpages Category:Crow vs the World Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters